


hot yaois

by Commander_Ledi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Ledi/pseuds/Commander_Ledi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im so proud of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot yaois

"swaggity swaggins, whats in the baggins?" asked legolas and looked around with a sly smile on his face

nobody knew the answer so he whispered "the answer is: my dick" and then he pulled his cock out from frodo's ass


End file.
